Table
by Noiseee
Summary: USUK 国设米英


文/诺伊兹

UK

烦躁，不满。祖母绿而眼睛里，闪落点点怒火斑痕。

身旁的一切，仿佛都因此而变：路德维希那严谨无味的演讲，此刻就像是难嚼的羊皮卷，每一句都让大脑本能地拒绝听取深究；对面弗朗西斯与安东尼奥的闲谈，即便内容谈及醇香美酒和火辣美人，在此刻烦躁不已的亚瑟听来，也许仅相当于劣质气泡水和塑胶娃娃；身侧王耀的养弟心经感慨，眼下非但没有激起浅金色绅士的共鸣，相反，像是随手扔下熔岩的碎石，融消其中之际，泼散灼热怒火。

一切，都嘈杂不堪，就像是大西洋的凶猛海浪不绝轻拍耳际，萦绕烦杂回音。深吸，以千年洗礼制于的洗礼风度，随指尖轻触登喜路手表的冰凉触感，借此缓慢调整自我状态，展现本该持有的苛刻绅士形象。

可，视线偏移，一抹即便是纽约晴空艳阳也无以相比的深金，却于不知不觉中，强势夺取注意，使意图躲避的祖母绿，不偏不倚地撞入那深邃澄澈的蔚蓝。一瞬间，耳畔的杂音猛然退场，取而代之，那掩藏于皮肉躯体下的心跳，逐渐侵占萦绕之音，并呈增强之势，击碎烦躁的心墙伪装，展露本心深渊的自我真意。

深金碎发，自由地飘散于空，随他的言语动作而活力晃动，于暖色金光中，划落缕缕金痕；俊俏面容，于迎面散落的暖阳和冷色灯光的强弱阴影映衬下，显得棱角分明，英气逼人，但那细密的唇上绒毛，却又在一方面以介乎少年成人之际的青涩，柔化百年历史沉积的强硬之色；不知是由于邻座位置之近的缘故，还是窗外晴朗天空的影射，身旁的他眼底蔚蓝格外澄澈透亮，伴那爽朗阳光的浅笑流露，回眸之际，悸动之深。

介乎三十厘米的不远间隔，让自己拥有欣赏他的最佳位置；无意间的手肘相撞，将自己的温度也能以一瞬侵染他身；不经意的视线交集，更是在某一刻，让那抹蔚蓝里，留下只属于彼此的翠绿点影。没有什么比眼下的距离更佳，也没有什么比这共享气氛更妙，更没有什么，比让自己心动的他正好是自己的恋人这般巧合美妙。

这般的绝佳氛围，如果设在自家的文学著作里，大概就是足以以诗歌抒情赞美的和谐盛境；如果摆在他家的电影中，大约就是四目相对思考一会如何释放爱意的激动浓情一瞬。无论是哪一种，至少在十二小时前的亚瑟看来，都是共度这段会议时日的最佳发展。然而，这般的巧妙迷人，于此刻的亚瑟而言，却全然没有最初的冲动和向往，相反，昨夜点落的不满之火，但于此刻燎去爱苗，深刻灼痕。

亚瑟并不是冲动而任性的恋人，在下定决心握紧阿尔弗雷德的手那一瞬起，他便已经做好相关的心理准备。同为国家，亚瑟自知肩上的责任之重，也明白工作的繁琐细密，因此，他从不会像普通恋人那般，会因为长时间无法相见、联系减少、甚至简简单单地回复慢而感到不满。他们无需昂贵的礼物，无需漫长的陪伴，一份到对方国度的工作安排，相伴时的全心全意，便足以让他们快乐幸福。

虽然话是这么说，他们也确实以这种方式，维持关系的平衡和恋情的正常进行，从中他们确实也很幸福无悔，然而，即便背负国家的身份，即便身体早已超越生死的约束，可是抛开责任身份等这一切附加品外，拥有普通肉身的他们，也拥有着与普通人无差的欲望需求，这一点别无例外。

等待和支持，确实让精神层面浪漫平衡，可是，过长时间的未见，却像是零星火光，随时日的推移，溅落于逐渐干渴的身体上，以月，以周，以日，甚至最后以每分每秒为单位，一点点地相撞累积，最后似一把把烈火，一点点地、逐渐放肆地吞噬着这副身体的所有。亚瑟说不清阿尔弗雷德是否也有这般的心情，但他可以肯定，至少自己，已经在对他的思念渴求之海中，越沉越深，无法自拔。

迟到许久的电话和视频，已经无法按捺心中的欲/火。比起由电流传来的声音，比起数据投影而至的视频身影，亚瑟更希望，他们能跨越那彼此相隔的大西洋，能以指腹代替接触点，亲身触碰挚爱；能以耳朵，代替话筒，抵在他那宽敞的胸膛，于倾听爱语之际，牢记专属于他的心跳。想要拥有前去他家的工作安排，想要尽快来到他的身边，想要与他，共享同一片蓝天。想要，现在就想要，不可等待！

不知是安排使然，还是天神倾听至亚瑟的心声，在亚瑟备受煎熬期盼相见的第二十三天四小时二十分钟之际，他收到了期盼已久的工作安排。是循例前往纽约参与全球会议的工作，由于只是循例，普通寻常定然为其主调，可是，即便如此亚瑟已然毫不在意，得到上司安排后的他，只有一个想法，那就是以最快的速度，越过这片宽广的海洋，来到他的国度，迎上，最爱的他惊喜的视线和怀抱。

没有一分一毫的拖延，也没有过多的安排收拾，历史悠久的绅士之国，罕见地显得焦急随意，拎起随身携带的公文包，往里面塞满必备资料，带上护照，简单收拾后，便疾步赶向机场，拥抱那片大西洋之上的碧空。将近八小时的空中飞行，于大西洋的夜空中，画落细长的航迹云；五小时的时差，为深蓝夜空，渲染钴蓝深邃。英伦雾都，仅成为机翼后的落影，而繁光四溢的世界大苹果，此刻，近在眼前，就连缕缕流光，仿佛都足以止于掌心。

街道流光，似砸落出租车玻璃上的雨滴，仅滑落一道道转瞬即逝的绚丽多彩之痕；酒吧借酒，以幼稚的醉酒为由，为自己难得的主动靠近和脸上羞红寻得一句蹩脚借口；欣悦心跳，似踏上公寓楼梯的脚步回响，每一声，都满载身披雨露、酒气掩饰的英伦绅士内心的无比期待；钥匙解门，清脆的金属伴响，打破午夜时分的门廊沉寂的同时，也似别样的掩饰，冲淡那仿佛溢出的紧张心跳声。

突然，门锁一侧传来期待中的反向力，下一秒，期盼已久的他，便立在自己的面前。也许是因为已进入梦乡的缘故，眼前少年不仅一头深金色碎发凌乱得不忍直视，就连从百年之前便习惯性戴上的眼镜，此刻也不住置于何处。看着一脸惊讶的他，亚瑟不由偷笑，用在一路上不知道模仿了多少次的醉汉轻飘语调，打招呼道："嘿晚上好，阿尔弗。"

"晚上好亚瑟……等等，现在不是问好的时候，你，你怎么会在这里，现在可是凌晨两点诶！这……我没记错的话会议是下午两点吧，这个时候你不该在伦敦的老房子里醒来，收拾东西准备飞往这边开会吗？"面对爱人意料之外的出现，年轻大国明显有些不知所措，竟愣在原地慌乱挠头，语序错乱地连声询问道。

"只是手头的工作已经完成得差不多，于是我就提前飞过来了。难道，"话锋一转，亚瑟一把扯下阿尔弗雷德的衣领，低声继语："你不希望我提前到吗？"

"才没有，我不知道多么希望你能与我多待一分一秒……"突然而至的严肃逼问，使阿尔弗雷德有几分慌乱。温柔掰过亚瑟扯住衣领的指节，阿尔弗雷德一手环柱那诱人的细腰，近距离深吸一口气后，无奈地抱怨："噢亲爱的，你又喝酒了？上帝保佑，我由衷地希望方才你喝酒时没有顺便引发什么需要英/美/交接处理的国家意识体与平民百姓的繁琐小事。"

可爱。亚瑟不禁于心感慨偷笑，不过，比起言语交谈，现在他更希望彼此间，能再多几分的热烈交错。一边随口还击"拜托，你把我当成什么了"之余，倚靠在臂弯里的年长国家温柔而笑，轻柔地勾了勾阿尔弗雷德的鼻翼，别有暗示地踮起脚尖轻吹耳畔，诱/惑耳语道："于是，亲爱的美利坚合众国，你的恋人大半夜来到你的家中，就只落得站在门口倚靠门框的凄凉落处吗？"

"怎么会……"果不其然，虽然在床上阿尔弗雷德处于上位，但是在挑/逗这方面，相比于在年长的亚瑟而言，还只是稚嫩不已的小屁孩。只见稍高大男孩的耳际，早已随之染上赤色，而那沿着深金发梢滑落的汗水，也于此间，深落沿滴。年轻国家试图转移视线，以掩盖脸上的尴尬神色，然而，缠绕于鼻翼的酒香，近乎无意又近乎恶意的轻抓意抚，怀中佳人不时轻咬耳垂的小动作，却似一根根银丝，早已将其缠绕扯落。

"于是说，亲爱的阿尔弗，"轻舔发鬓，双手意犹未尽地轻抚腰际，绅士发出了最后一击："你，打算对我怎么做呢？"

话音刚落，一股强硬的力度，打断亚瑟手中的所有动作；施加在绅士窄肩上的手中力度猛然加强，还未等亚瑟对此做出回应之际，下一秒，他的相对高度骤然升高——他被阿尔弗雷德直接扛起！突然的高度差，打破了年长国家的重心平衡；瞬间的主被动改变，更是使还未做好心理准备的绅士于不经意间发出丢脸的低吟。他不满地轻拍阿尔弗雷德的后背，然而，这轻柔的拳头，与其说是警告，倒不如说是别样的调情。

合适的尖角皮鞋，随之从脚上砸落玄关地板，砸向一声令人愉悦的碎响；修身的外套马甲，逐一为之脱下，被随手搭在不知道混了多少脏衣服的座椅椅背上，落下暧昧的痕迹；隐隐勾勒腿部线条的西裤，其遮蔽功能仅为曾经，取而代之，褪下以衬托修长的细腿也许才是其最大的作用。

柔软的枕间，成为浅金落色的承接一面；刻载昔日抓痕的奋战床单，此刻再度于指尖相触；渴望已久的蔚蓝，眼下随散落的深金，落入仅有彼此呼吸相缠的咫尺之间，深沉暧昧地映落自己眼中的透亮翠绿。

心跳，快得无法按捺，仿佛要超越躯体的限制，滑入他的耳畔；鼻息，掺杂酒气，早已杂乱难控，于无形间，牵引眼前的他缓慢进入；喉结，咽下紧张的唾沫与碎语，彷徨之际，毫不掩饰地流露内心的期待兴奋。

他也很清楚，在亲吻爱抚之际闭眼多少也有些失礼，但是，紧张就像是野火，即便内心无比渴求压抑冷静，可于气氛微风中，早已呈燎原之势，吞噬最后的挣扎理智。紧闭双眼，浅金的绅士期盼着下一步的深度索求；轻调呼吸，对方的手温柔地轻抚脸庞留痕。

无需多语点提，亚瑟已然知晓接下来可能发生的一切。拜托，在这样的气氛中，自己又浑身酒气格外主动的情况下，还能发生些什么。说实话，自己不是什么不懂人事的小男孩，同样也早已不是第一次与他共度良宵，然而，可笑的是，眼下自己竟然还感到分外紧张。噢该死，也许这就是真心相恋的后果吧，不可救药地沉迷其中，每分每秒都像是情窦初开的处男般，还有够丢脸的，不过，也不是什么坏事，不是吗。

嘴角浅笑之际，那轻抚脸庞的温度，悄然褪去。果然，该动真格了吗，我的小男孩。唇角的笑意更浓，纤细漂亮的指尖，攥紧床单，准备迎接着接下来的外力，以避免自己丢脸地失措尖叫；后脚跟微蹭，试探周边环境是否松软，以避免享乐之际蹭伤自己。他期待着，也等待着。

直到，那熟悉的味道，猛然……以满覆的被褥迎面铺下，并结结实实地包裹自己全身之时。

等等，是不是有什么误会。怎么好端端的少儿不宜事宜开始征兆，此时全然变成老老实实帮忙盖被子了？就算阿尔弗雷德不擅长读懂气氛，但只要稍微随波逐流，他的小兄弟都会告诉他该怎么做。这，现在这算什么？新型的放/置Play吗，亲爱的你的趣味越来越恶劣了？

紧闭双眼、假意喝醉的绅士，并不能直接坐起指着阿尔弗雷德逼问，现在，他所能做，也是最适合做的，就是默默地等待阿尔弗雷德的下一步动作。调整心态，亚瑟轻掐掌心保持冷静后，默默地选择等待。

五分钟过去了，他仍旧毫无变动地睡在床上。没关系，也许那家伙只是跑到厨房帮我配解酒茶罢了，看在他那么有心的份上，那就暂且继续等吧。亚瑟如是解释，坦然继而维持。

十五分钟过去了，他仍然被静置于床上。好吧，这确实有些慢。亚瑟有些不耐烦地静躺着。也许，他在帮我找衣服，或许是找避/孕/套，拜托，那东西我包里有准备，你快去拿了然后过来吧。听着接连不断的碎音，亚瑟强忍不满，在内心喃喃自语。

半小时过去了，他居然还无人搭理。亚瑟实在是忍无可忍，他很想一脚踹门询问阿尔弗雷德，可是，对恋人某些功能的信任，还有自己的魅力自信，让亚瑟哑火。好吧，说不定他在修改会议文件，毕竟明天就有一场全球会议。这解释理由简直烂到不行，可此刻，却是唯一支撑亚瑟默等的根基。

然而，四十五分钟过去了，甚至最后亚瑟直接睡了一觉后，在此期间，这宽敞而凌乱的主卧里，全然只有等待中的绅士所在，至于他所等待的那一位，却迟迟未出现。人的耐心是有限的，默等片刻后，亚瑟实在是坐不住，猛然坐起身来，径直走到门边，以门缝窥视，搜寻他的身影。

而这一次，亚瑟总算没有落空。无需细寻，一小撮永远不为之压下的深金碎发和健硕背影，马上交代阿尔弗雷德的具体方位。出乎意料，此刻的他没有如自己所猜测的配解酒茶、找衣服、甚至很正面地改改会议文件，眼下，自己的挚爱、最诚挚的合众国先生，竟然什么都没干，一直窝在沙发里打游戏！气氛的渲染把控，言语举止的引导，自己难得的主动，居然输给一款游戏！Shit！枉自己还特地喝上几杯弄得满身酒气加以掩饰伪装，就现在的成果来看，这简直是浪费和幼稚！

Fuck！每每回想，一股无名的不满怒气，猛然涌向心头。亚瑟记不清自己在这样的失望愤怒中是如何勉强睡至天明，他只知道，现在他很恼火，不爽至从公寓到会议室开会的现在，全然冷落及无视阿尔弗雷德。

即便现在邻座气氛再怎么妙，视线再怎么暗示，身旁的他再怎么帅到心动，这一切的思慕元素，都只是不满怒火映衬下黯然无光的旁置之物。如果可以，他真希望能快点结束这破会议，连两天自由假期都不要，直接飞回伦敦好好享受独身之乐。也许这会有些寡味无聊，但再怎么样，都远比与某位认为游戏比恋人迷人不少的超大国好多了。

该死。会议上亚瑟不知道第几次于心中暗骂。随后，像是赌气般，年长国度随手从公文包里掏出珍藏黄/书，顶着身旁恋人不满的视线津津有味地读起来。说实话，陷于怒火之际的亚瑟也没看下去多少，但是摆着这副样子，让身旁的他也感到不爽，便已足以。

USA

某一刻阿尔弗雷德不由猜想纽约到底是不是自己的城市，否则怎么会在这无奈尴尬的心境下，还映照万里无云的盛夏晴空。

没错，无奈而尴尬。眼下这一边随意大吃汉堡，一边扯着"什么都按照我家要求就好"的大论少年，此刻竟反于表面所显示的爽朗阳光，内心早已阴霾四起。即便是那一双澄澈的蔚蓝眼睛，也于此间，悄然蒙盖缕缕薄尘。如果将昔日的清爽阳光，比作置于右手一侧的冰镇可乐，那么当下自己的心情，也许左手边某位的怒气佳作——一杯不知倒了多少牛奶和糖的混浊红茶，才是他的最适代表。

Shit……头疼地揉了揉自己的那一头乱毛，阿尔弗雷德倍感疲惫地轻扶下巴，无神地数着可乐杯中逐渐飘飞的点点气泡，勉强转移注意。气泡微小，从杯底缓慢飞向平面。白迹越然，于红褐间滑落短暂道痕，就像罕见的彗星划过天际，像咖啡表面的艺术拉花，就像昨晚擦干净沙发后抛到垃圾桶的纸团一样……

等等，自己怎么又想起极其尴尬的昨晚，不对严格意义而言是今天凌晨，不过管他的，就是这意料之外的时间里发生的巧合到该死的事情，不仅搅黄了他与亚瑟恩爱满足的本源，还惹恼了这来自英伦的小猫，让本该借助邻座享受氛围的他们，关系处境尴尬到无以言述的混蛋地步。

噢上帝，怜爱的主啊，我甘愿用半年的汉堡可乐向您求以唯一所愿，那就是拜托别让亚瑟在昨晚那个时间点出现，您早五分钟晚十分钟都可以，可您怎么万万就让他踩准这最尴尬的时刻到来！

也许有人会好奇，会讥笑阿尔弗雷德的慌张错乱，不就仅是巧合，简单地解释说明，再宠宠恋人，不也可解决问题，谈何这般头疼尴尬。可如果那所谓的小巧合是你正好在幻想恋人顺便撸一发到至high点、满沙发都是肮/脏纸巾的时候，你的恋人本尊正好在门外开锁时……也许那群站着说话不腰疼的人们，瞬间也随之哑火。

毋需质疑，有时候命运，真的就像是上天的一场儿戏般巧合至极，却又致命至极。这般本该只发生在电影电视剧中的巧合，此时竟不偏不倚地砸到阿尔弗雷德的头上，让这活了两百多年且一直忠于爱人的超大国先生，第一次遇上到现场捉包的狗血戏码。

与亚瑟的渴求相似，阿尔弗雷德自然也不是什么淡泊选手，更何况，与年长淡漠的英伦绅士不同，新生的超大国先生身体，正如他的外貌年龄般，是躁动的十九岁少年。也许，在嘴上的许诺和信念，他有着并不输于任何人的坚持，可长时间的分隔，却像是一桶桶热油，迎面浇灌在他的心间，此间，哪怕仅是亚瑟的视频、声音、甚至只是简单的相关讯息，都足以化作点点星火，于他的心中，燃起难以控制的熊熊烈火。

他渴求以指尖，轻擦那缕缕光丝浅金；他热求以指腹，拂过那浅浅的人鱼线；他盼望着，以舌齿代触，勾勒他那如花娇柔的唇瓣，咽下滴落喉间的红茶醇香。他就像是一条脱离深海的旱鱼，全身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着对亚瑟的所求，自己的每一处感官，都为爱而焚身难耐。他想飞越这该死的大西洋，来到他的心脏，将他用力揉入怀中，向全世界说明自己的占据。现在就想，不可等待！

纵使心念再怎么美好，纵使自身再怎么渴求，在现实这一系列的繁忙事务面前，尤其是在新上司上任后，一切更是仅为幻想。然而，不同于亚瑟深陷现实泥泽的挣扎难耐，相对年轻的阿尔弗雷德，十分聪明地转换思维，将限制自身的现实幻想，巧妙转为满足疯狂的另类载体。

爱人远在一侧，遥不可及，可在幻想的世界中，他却是多么得近在咫尺，发梢相缠，鼻息相绕，一切都是那般的美好。曾无限渴求的一切，无论于现实中是否拥有实现的可能，但在这仅以脑细胞活动构成的虚幻世界中，一切，都皆有可能。存在于梦境中的温柔乡，此刻已然幻想代笔，借由自己的双手，以及简单的纸巾，悄然为美好搭建所需的所有必要基础。

难以启齿，但是事实上，他确实如此所言，以这种青春期男孩的蹩脚方式为原理，借由载有亚瑟的声音、照片、衣物、甚至是毫无实体的脑内幻象作为根源，呈单方面的纵享，低端地满足自身对恋人那快要溢出的念想欲/望。他当然知道，双手完全无法比拟那份温暖，而纸巾也全然不能顶替化心酥软，然而，本能磨去所谓的讲究，忠诚让一切的别恋放纵成为不可能，眼下，也许只有这种蹩脚简陋的方式，才是最佳的解决方案。

他不记得自己从什么时候开始，便以这种方式定例满足，他只知道，这已然成为了寄托对亚瑟思念和青春期末期躁动的日常习惯。每每思念亚瑟，他便不由以此暂作安抚，而这一系列的"思念"中，自然也包括，得知第二天亚瑟将要参与世界会议的今夜凌晨时分。

该死，也许只有玄关那因为愉悦而被踢乱的鞋子、大半夜感受到天花板因为蹦跶而震动的邻居、还有红褐色沙发上那一团团以气味色调书写思念和快乐的纸巾团，才能体现他从上司口中听到这一工作安排时到底有多么兴奋！

汗水滴落，沿碎发躯体淌下，混淆渲染内心躁动；青筋微起，伴团团白纸，悄然茁绷手腕，引少年狂傲；喉结滑动，咽下每一口为幻想而生的渴求唾沫，吐句句沉醉爱海寄托恋人的心语表白。紧靠沙发椅背，年轻国家就以这种方式，竭力满足自身对即将到来的恋人渴求，动作青涩粗暴，但寄予其中的思念爱意，却在另一方面，显得张扬深刻。

按照阿尔弗雷德的设想，自我满足后便简单收拾一下房子，顺便列一张清单发给Tony，拜托这位可爱的外星朋友开个飞船到地球另一边那还在营业的便利店里，买好诸如避/孕/套之类的生活必用品，然后倒头便睡，以绝佳的精神状态，完美帅气至让人慕羡的姿态，到机场，拥抱迎接那只属于自己的优雅绅士。

然而，生活不仅仅是人生的导师，偶然之时，其还会充当调皮的孩童，以巧合，让生命充满惊喜意外，很显然，在这万家灯火逐渐熄灭的纽约夜晚下，这位美利坚合众国先生所即将遭遇的一系列巧合事宜，则以自身作为范例，证明这块神奇的北美大陆里一切皆可发生。

紧锁的门外，突然砸落的零星金属碎响，似锋利短刀，干脆划破深夜的深寂沉厚；清脆的开锁咂声，骤然穿透厚实硕门，廊灯与木门的映衬落影，扯拉行光，以一道斜长窄痕，彻底唤醒灼热头脑内的仅剩理智；走廊热浪，随光而入，倾洒脚畔，炽唤心音，随手将纸巾踢到沙发底后，便条件反射地扯动介乎打断虚幻与尴尬现实交际而不知所措的大男孩双腿，竭尽全力地冲向大门，抢在大门被推开之际，一把撑住门框，以身阻挡背后那可能还因收拾未尽而有些不堪入目的现场。

虽然已于内心合掌祈祷无数遍眼下的异样，是深夜传文件的秘书戴维，是刁钻的自家上司，甚至是别有意图的歹徒或者是前来投诉半夜瞎蹦跶的楼下邻居，然而，能毫无警告地进入这居住国家意识体的领地内之人，恐怕全世界中，也只有同为国家意识体、且掌握这套房子唯一的另一把钥匙的他——自己的恋人亚瑟·柯克兰，才拥有这般权力资格。

果不其然，一手握紧门把，并适以相反力度的外来者，不是别人，正是自己朝思暮想、前一秒还于脑海幻境中相缠的怀中佳人。即便于察觉开门一刻起，阿尔弗雷德便本能地猜测到眼下最可能发生的最尴尬处境，然而，即时萌生的心理准备，在这意料之内但效力强于想象的现况面前，一切都显得那般不堪一击。

年轻大国竭于力表淡定自然，然而面对恋人，想起自己方才的所作所为，他竟一个字都无法吐出；然而，面对脸露难色的大男孩，身带酒气年长国家似乎毫不在意，相反，他竟趁着酒劲，反常地主动邀约。

酒气蒸腾，藏于双眼的祖母绿蒙上薄雾轻渺；细指轻抚，似蝶翼风，于后背，滑落华丽迷人的圆圈邀舞；长腿微蹭，简单摩擦，此刻竟似电流，唤醒方才勉强保持冷静的全身细胞；鼻息轻吹，带有来自大西洋海风的玫瑰红茶醇香，缠绕鼻翼，流连忘返；轻咬耳畔，时而似精灵耳语，调皮地耳语彼间秘密，时而同恶魔魅惑，恶意啃落，以疼为介，共邀深渊之旅。

酒气相绕，唇齿刻录，无视玄关大门微启的现状，随气氛而行的两人，径直撞向墙壁。墙上照片随疯狂爱吻摇摆相撞，留下点点碎响；四处踩撞的鞋下摩擦，砸落锐利和鸣。他们不知道是亚瑟的耳畔诱导，还是阿尔弗雷德的回击抚摸，点燃了彼间的激烈光火，他们只知道，在这气氛中，他们只想放纵其中，在挚爱的他身上，印下一个又一个满带自身刻痕的印记。他们疯狂，他们忘我。

直到，那点印落于红褐沙发上的点点白痕，将纵情其中的深金少年注意力，强行扯落至前不久的尴尬之境。

怀中滴酒的赤色玫瑰固然倾心迷人，无论是哪一处，都足以让阿尔弗雷德放弃一切沉迷其中，然而，拥有佳人一瞬，并不意味着未来的持续缠绵，如果眼下亚瑟无意发现沙发上的别样痕迹、沙发底下的众多纸团，还有那不需要看仅需距离缩短就能嗅到的明显腥味，那么前不久阿尔弗雷德所做的事宜，便在一声声解释中逐渐暴露。

说不在意，没有变化，甚至由此调情，是不可能的，或许该说，是概率极小的所谓有关事宜。设想一下，自己的恋人，当着自己面发现此前幻想纵欲留下的痕迹，即便脑内对象也是他，但那份不言而喻的尴尬，还有欲/求/不/满/的事实暴露，对于日后相处而言，多少都会留下尴尬氛围，及足以议论一生的无意笑柄，搅乱彼此间的完美和谐。

简单对比后，阿尔弗雷德毅然以"趁醉酒偷袭有些不道德"为表面掩护，决定强熄欲火，将怀中的醉酒佳人，安顿于床际。扪心自问，即便这个选择最合理最稳妥的处理，然而，对于一个各方面正常的男人而言，松开送到嘴边的合理美味，是挑战身心的绝对难题。

坐在床畔，指腹轻抚，阿尔弗雷德以细指勾勒挚爱的轮廓。每每细抚一处，年轻大国的本能都迎上一次又一次的诱/惑挑战，似来自欲/望的深沟藤蔓，企图将他扯落本愿深渊。可是，每每深思，内心对情感的认真和未来的美好向往，随心淌落，浇灭零星欲/火，唤醒那最本源纯挚的真心本爱。

指尖滑落，止于喉间领结，伸缩犹豫片刻后，他敛起褪去，悄然间，送来一床柔软的被褥，温柔地迎面铺下，以这种别样的方式，为挚爱的他，送来自我另一方式的陪伴温暖。

悄然退去，阿尔弗雷德坐到沙发里，借打游戏为掩护，一边以尽量微小的动作幅度，一点点地收拾曾滴落点点痕迹的纸团；一边于收拾之际，偷偷转身，透过主卧与客厅的位置之便及缝隙，像是悄悄观察挚爱的初中生般，由此偷瞄沉睡中的绅士，以这种方式守护陪伴。

不过，不知道是不是因为有些认床，亦或者是噩梦扰人，亚瑟那粗粗的眉毛，不知为何略微皱起。看着恋人那可爱而又有些滑稽的模样，阿尔弗雷德不由窃笑，轻柔地抚摸脸侧，于心笑语：有什么好怕，有我在，什么都无法对你造成任何影响，因为……蹲下身子，落吻脸颊，黑暗中他露出阳光温柔的笑容继语：世界的英雄会永远陪在你的身旁。

有人曾说，处于梦境中的人们，也许能感受到身旁的举措耳语，然而，很显然，亚瑟绝不是这梦幻剧情中的可爱睡美人。相反，不知是否因为睡眠质量一般，优雅绅士自起床到并肩坐在会议室开会的这几小时里，无论阿尔弗雷德怎么发挥两百年磨练而成的语言艺术，怎么绘声绘色地努力逗笑，身旁的年长国家仍旧冷漠以待，甚至某一瞬，阿尔弗雷德发现，他似乎连正眼都不愿意望自己一下。

噢拜托，随便哪一个人都可以，请告诉我，这究竟是为什么，我到底该怎么办！不知第几次头疼挠头，阿尔弗雷德于心悲吼。

UK

冷落与无视，似寒冰，将不满的野火包围相逼，勉强困于其中。然而，坚冰畏炎，在滚滚热浪的夹击下，它仅算是点滴雨露，对于覆灭不满之火而言，杯水车薪，更何况当下亚瑟与不满根源处于手肘相擦的距离，这样暧昧的温度相传，融为鼓动烈油。相合合替之际，还未至会议中段，埋藏于年长国度心中的不满曳火，终究迎来了重夺心境堡垒的机遇。

显然，从那一双蔚蓝眼睛里映落的迷茫和不知所措看来，身旁的年轻大国看似仍未察觉到自身的错误所在。那像是撒娇大金毛一样地主动亲近及会议桌下试探伸出的握手相邀，更是说明对方那打算平淡而过的意图。似乎在这年轻的超大国看来，亚瑟的冷漠反常，只仅是鸡毛蒜皮小事造成的无聊误会罢了。

即便这一点在起因以及最后肯定会原谅他的结局而言，确实也没多少错，可是，就这样熄灭怒火，什么都没发生地重归旧好，这一点亚瑟怎么也不太想加以接受。拜托，自己鼓起勇气厚着脸皮，发挥国宝级演技，假意灌醉主动引/诱，做出如此大的让步指引，结果那家伙居然不仅全然不顾，还一直窝在沙发里玩游戏。上帝，要不是自己真碰过那东西，否则自己都不由地怀疑他的功能。

冷落独处于本愿之火的感觉并不好受，而此时身旁的他，竟不仅没有为自我冷落失礼致歉，甚至还茫然不知所措，这感觉就像自己刚绕险象迭生的火山口逃生然而你面前的人仅误以为你只是去楼下绿化带里遛狗散步一样，完全没有共鸣和理解。

不满落心，化作黑泽，于心中萌生浇灌一朵别色另花：既然你对于我昨夜的难耐感受全然不知，那么，在全球各国面前，在这会议室内，在这会议桌下，让我将你带入佳境，感受昨夜自己渴求而不为所获的难耐感受。

危险的想法，化作点滴黑色露滴，迸溅散落正盛爱花，滑落魅惑之痕；浅笑嫣然，得此良策的绅士兴致渐起，将愿尽极大可能地倾斜拉开的彼间距离，回归原先企望的亲密友好；翠眼柔和，披洒来自纽约蓝天的和熙暖阳，不再躲避视线，主动转过身来，承接身旁那全然未察觉到接下来危险魅惑的欣慰视线。

修长的腿，未察何时，一脚踩入身旁恋人的亲密领域；那双干净漂亮的尖角皮鞋，此刻俨然脱离本该所属的地板拥抱。此刻，它时而像纯真的野兔，试探性地触碰轻挑，动作轻柔，好像足以借此感受对方的心情意愿；时而又似狡猾恶魔，远去沉寂一瞬，竟猛然撤返，力度不均地以鞋尖勾勒腿型之余，还别有深意地鞋面轻抚，借助接触点的瞬间变化，使得对方全身更多的感官得以触发，也让借此，燎起基础的零星火光。

没有什么比现在阿尔弗雷德的模样更有意思了。会议桌上，年轻大国维持原貌，依旧一边大口喝着可乐，一边扯着一贯任性随意的政词言论。可是，会议桌下，在亚瑟的接连挑衅下，他竟完全处于下风。鞋尖游戏，不仅仍于此进行，并似燎原野火，呈现欲发猛烈之势。鞋面之上，不经意紧绷的肌肉，早已坦露对方此刻紧张混乱的心境；潜意识地躲闪，更是直白展现心间的杂乱难耐。

无需多语，很显然，身旁这一向处于上风也确实占据主导的恋人，在接连不断地鞋尖暗示下，跌落这场爱/欲游戏的下风。烈火灼身，挑战着他的自制。微笑对视，相恋二人眼中，亚瑟很高兴地发现，那双蔚蓝眼睛里，晃过昨夜自己本覆有的渴求火光。

看来，现在的你大概也能感同身受了吧，这般渴求但不可触的滋味。会议桌上，亚瑟浅淡一笑；而会议桌下，那只玩火的脚，主动地以鞋尖再度攻击。

USA

看来，是自己想得太简单了。自家恋人这哪里是什么简单认床、起床气、没红茶喝心情不好，好吧这一点似乎也是有可能的，但是！根据当下他这以脚相撩，毫不留情面地点火不理的恶劣玩笑看来，很显然，这定然不是这类日常小事，相反，也许自己在什么细节上触他逆鳞了。噢该死，曾经的日不落帝国还真是既容易炸毛又难以捉摸。

阿尔弗雷德并不想旁敲揣测恋人的想法心情，不是不擅长，只是身为国家在这两百多年来的职场上一直这般应付相对，已让他倍感疲惫无力，以至于在面对恋人的时候，他更愿意坦诚直言，而不是各种绕圈子，如果可以，他想现在就问清楚彼间的矛盾冲突。但，在这正在进行的会议上，这仅是"如果"。

冷静阿尔弗雷德，你可是世界的英雄，不就是恋人的几下撩脚吗，算得了什么，忍住，一会会议结束有这小妖精好看。深呼吸，阿尔弗雷德力压小腹的躁动之火，大口嚼碎可乐杯中的冰块，努力扯出一个无差别的爽朗自然笑容，发挥好莱坞级别的演技，继而维持正常会议进行。

但愈来愈兴奋的英伦妖精，似乎并没有满足于方才的引导挑衅。就在腿部触感淡去，阿尔弗雷德总算是松了一口气之际，大腿双腿间的外力触感，以阿尔弗雷德一声惊叫，拉开了第二回合的序幕。

"琼斯，虽然这么说你可能不高兴，但这个议题完全不适用于你的那一套英雄拯救世界的理论，相信你也明白这一点。"

"当然，而且我家英雄也没那么有空。"发挥演技，阿尔弗雷德假装自然地向其他诸国随口应付，脸上看似淡定自若。然而实则，他已慌乱不已。Gosh！这是怎么回事，亚瑟不知道这是会议吗，难道方才的脚尖相邀还不能满足他的恶趣味？突然这般试探挑逗，这已经不是玩火，这近乎纵火了吧！

内心万般抗议，眼里更是警告劝解，但这一系列的所为，并不足以成为阻拦亚瑟的碍脚石，相反，更像是浇油干柴，让那点落于亚瑟心中的野火愈发猛烈。那曾握紧钢笔写下一个又一个影响时事的裁决之手，此刻形同柔沙，无实体地滑落双腿间，其细抚之处，撩动脑内感官所望；类比热油，浇灌小腹野火，以指尖愈触之物变化，展明阿尔弗雷德的躁动处境。

留温滑落，点落星火；欲触而撤，类同枯风，燎原心迹。置身于会议桌下的撩动游戏，阿尔弗雷德难以按捺。火光灼人，理智使其本能地想要躲避后退；可附着于星火之上的幻影迷人，情感反向欲放纵享受这由恋人主动带来的快/感及公共场合这般行为的刺激感相交融合的杂陈刺爽。

呼吸早已紊乱，相信身处一侧的他也并没有多么游刃有余，毕竟他掌心的汗水，也随接触，告以阿尔弗雷德其主的心火恋歌。会议桌上，他们看似冷漠毫不相关，但会议桌下，他们却以此类方式相系一同。这是多么得性格恶劣，但又多么得，惹人上/瘾。

状态，并不是很妙，一想到万一真被这小妖精亲手唤起本欲，这与昨晚当场捉包又有什么区别。压抑喉间那逐渐深沉的嗓音，阿尔弗雷德于众人不在意之际，悄然低头确认当下情境，而正是这无意一瞥，蔚蓝双眼里，偶然于亚瑟那深褐色公文包中，偶然捕捉一抹不自然但相当熟悉的桃红色，而脑海深处得以与这色调及包装大小相衬的，也就只有一样东西——避/孕/套。

阿尔弗雷德从不担心亚瑟出轨，因为在这世界上显然没有哪一个人能像自己这般宠爱亚瑟，也没有任何人能比拟自己对亚瑟的强大吸引力。眼下，在连夜飞往纽约的亚瑟随身携带的公文包里，发现这自诞生起就紧密关联两性的物件，考虑到伦敦纽约在那个时间点极少有便利店仍在经营的前提下，不难发现，这并不能算是偶然，甚至还能大胆推测，是亚瑟特地在机场买下这盒东西，并于此，深夜带到阿尔弗雷德的家中。

得知工作安排后，亚瑟便马不停蹄地飞往纽约，并且特地买了一盒套/套，抢在短时间内顺带灌醉自己弄得浑身酒气，然后一进门就是主动邀请……结合昨晚所发生的一系列事宜后，一个可能性极大但相当惊人的猜想念头，瞬间刻入心中：他和自己一样，也早已按耐不住，这才加急赶到，这才在什么都没发生后的第二天对自己这般报复性地引/诱感同。

这样细想，阿尔弗雷德逐渐理解亚瑟此刻的恶趣味把玩原因，也察觉到，昨夜自我的失礼。怎么说，虽然现在自己的处境有些尴尬，但是不得不说，自家恋人这般主动可口的模样，还是让心情无声舒畅。

桌上，玻璃杯壁表面沾满水珠，滴湿实木桌面，留下一道道可能弄湿重要资料的水痕。但又恋人所爱的欣喜微笑，阿尔弗雷德回头从身后的餐车上抽下几张面巾纸，而就在这一刻，如珍宝般摆满盒中的糖果，夺取他的视线。

虽然恋人主动很不错，但是作为他的身/上/攻，总处于下风似乎不太妥当。现在，也是时候，向这千年绅士，展现何为十九岁的魅力。

UK

坐在身旁的他突然笑出声来。不就是抽一张纸巾擦一下桌子吗，有必要这般高兴吗，比起这无聊的水渍，快点回归原位让自己继续恶作剧，也许才是更佳享受吧。撑起下巴，亚瑟有几分无聊不满地于心中喃喃自语。

他转过身来，重新坐好。然而，还未待自己悄咪咪地探手相向，年轻大国的那安稳置于桌面的手突然挪动，以突然的变化，激起亚瑟的警觉。视线停驻，他那此前紧握的手缓缓张开，于此一瞬，将藏于掌心的一颗泡泡糖拆开置唇。

这是什么品味，在这种气氛下，竟然还像是一个孩子那样嚼起泡泡糖。无奈叹息，年长的超大国于心自嘲。不过，下一秒映落眼帘之景，却有力地敲醒亚瑟，让他自床上外再度切实意识到，他的阿尔弗雷德早已不是活于习惯的孩子，他可是既有两百多年经历洗礼和十九岁少年活力恶趣味的自家恋人。

舌齿轻嚼，粉色的泡泡随之吹吐而出，半透明的气泡，在明亮的会议灯映衬下，更显少年梦幻之气；黏着的材质，紧贴贝齿，暧昧的粉色糖丝，相缠留痕，那锐利的犬齿，仿佛别有深意般地划过易破的薄/膜，动作轻柔，形同轻刻吹弹可破的嫩肌；灵活的长舌，贪玩地滑入泡泡糖气泡间，微探恶意搅动，落下轻微水声，仿佛此刻放纵舌吻。

一阵燥热猛然侵袭全身，以情绪的高热，烫赶原欲试探轻抚腿间的试探之手，并像浑浊热岩，迸溅脑内，搅乱顺风行海，于亚瑟心中，搅起滚滚海浪。无需触碰，亚瑟也深知，此刻自己的脸早已落下樱色红晕；不论气氛，彼此明晓，局势已变。

该死。亚瑟不由对心暗骂，不就只是吃泡泡糖的小动作吗，为什么自己会这般躁动，会感到口干舌燥，甚至，内心悸动不已。

USA

上钩了。偷瞄别说玩火试探、现在早已满脸涨红的可爱恋人，阿尔弗雷德禁不住露出了狡猾而清爽的满意微笑。

局势正好，对于擅长追击的年轻大国而言，眼下乘胜追击才是最明智选择。毫不迟疑，阿尔弗雷德顺手握起静置桌面已久的钢笔，抚平微微涨起的泡泡糖糖纸，以笔尖代舌，轻舔糖纸；以留于其上的简短语句，化作一击，类同落石，砸入一侧恋人那定然不再平静的心中，激起爱的涟漪。

浅笑着，利齿轻擦，击破泡泡。语闭笔停，对折安放，年轻的大男孩别过头来，向身旁既好奇又有些不知所措的恋人柔然一笑，轻吻糖纸后，像是学生传字条般地随手一扔，稳稳地落入挚爱的他掌心。

UK

继泡泡糖这一出乎意料发展后，亚瑟对于自家恋人的想法行动再无信心加以掌握，而在这种情况下，置于掌心的纸条就像是烫手山芋般，让其不知所措。

轻握纸条，亚瑟犹豫着向身旁的他投来试探视线，企图从他的面部表情，找到确认纸条性质的纹丝痕迹。然而，撞入祖母绿间的澄澈蔚蓝，就像窗外的晴朗碧空般，将所有的注意力和想法，全然吞噬其中，即便是丝毫的探索试探念头，也成为了心悸爱慕浪潮下的无谓碎石。

丢脸地甩了甩头，年长绅士强行将脑内那逐渐恢复萌生的挚爱纯心抛于脑后。调整呼吸，勉强维持表面的淡漠严肃后，亚瑟犹豫着，缓缓地拆开那张小纸条。零星数字，落于其上，带有糖果的芳香，与文字间相缠的情感一同，于空中滑入脑内——

其实，比起你包里的蜜桃味，佛罗里达更喜欢我家透明体感加大版。

无名尴尬冲入脑内，内心的羞涩尴尬，形成灼火，烧去亚瑟脸上勉强维持的淡定假面。不顾正置会议现场的处境，大西洋一侧的年长国家毫不讲究绅士风度，扭头瞪了一眼身旁的他，假意毫不知晓地追问："于是说，你这一张字条是什么意思。"

USA

来了，亚瑟惯用的确认伎俩。阿尔弗雷德苦笑着挠了挠头，轻凑耳畔咬耳低语作答："意思就是，你家的套实在是太小了，根本就装不下我的庞然大物。难道你家那边都那么大吗，噢上帝保佑。"

"闭嘴阿尔弗雷德，我们这是标准大小。倒是你，毛头少年，别为了面子而买那么大的东西，用不上那岂不是更尴尬。"

"噢亲爱的，以你与我的实战经验，你告诉我有这样的事情发生过吗？"

"呵呵，说不行你嘴上所说的尺寸与你买回来的又是两样东西呢。"

"噢你还嘴硬，很好，那么一会买来打开后，你就知道这绝对是你大错特错。"

"你……"

"喂喂喂阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，现在还是开会时间，正在决策节约资源和保护环境等方面的文婷，能不能不要小声议论！"来自路德维希的一声严肃呵责，打断为小事而议论纷争的二人言语。收言互看，并肩席坐的他们重归宁静。思考片刻，阿尔弗雷德撕开崭新的泡泡糖包装袋，大口嚼糖之际，在糖纸上写下新的字条，砸落亚瑟的掌心。

缓缓打开字条，一行简单但两人等待已久的直白邀请映入碧眼——话说，目前要节约资源保护环境，那么作为呼应这一点的国家，那包被打开的研究用套/套怎么处理。

身旁的他的脸，明显唰红，然而，他没有将纸团揉烂抛远，相反，他将纸团藏于口袋，并随阿尔弗雷德一同，撕开糖纸，一边嚼着泡泡糖，一边写下今日最梦幻言语——物尽其用。

一抹幸福浅笑，落入唇角。捉紧糖纸纸条，阿尔弗雷德仰起头来，吹出漂亮的粉色泡泡同时，不由感慨决定——

回到家后，把那一盒套的包装都打开吧。

然后，尽情地在他的耳畔落下思慕爱语。

End.


End file.
